Welcome to Republic City High
by secretdreamsforever
Summary: This story used to be clank2662's story but now its mine. Basically its about Mako and Korra's life in high school.
1. Prolougue

A/N: hey guys! This story used to belong to clank2662 but since he put it up for adoption, I adopted it! From chapter 1-8 is clank2662s writing but chapter 9 and the other chapters that are in progress will be my writing. Hope u enjoy this story! Don't forget to follow, review and favorite :)

It started out as a normal week at Republic City High, that was until the most popular girl in the high school's boyfriend came back from his mother and father's funeral. Then the most popular girl in school life was turned upside down.

(line break)

Korra (who was wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans), stood there as she watched her boyfriend, Nato, walk through the front doors of the high school.

"Nato" said Korra before hugging her boyfriend, "I missed you".

Nato says nothing and pushes her out of his way and walks to class.

Korra looks at him as he walks away with worry in her eyes.

The following day, Korra instead of a tank top or a t-shirt, she was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt.

Her best friend, Asami looked at her and asked, "Why the long sleeves?".

"I just felt like wearing them" she lied, the night before she walked to Nato's and tried to talk to him but, he wasn't in a talking mood and so when he had enough he punched Korra in the stomach and then punched her arm, that left a nasty bruise, she quickly left and sat in her bed and cried herself asleep.

Asami knowing that it didn't concern her dropped the subject and went back to paying attention in class.

Korra rubbed the bruise on her arm as it started to hurt again.

The nextfew days Korra continued to wear long sleeve shirts to school as she was abused even more.

It continued until Nato did it to Korra in her room.

"GET OUT" cried Korra as she crumpled in pain.

" B****, don't-"

"Korra are y-" said Korra's older brother, Randy.

Randy saw Korra in pain and Nato standing up, he put two and two together and tackled him and began to beat the living s*** out of Nato.

'RANDY STOP IT, STOP IT" yelled Korra.

Randy stopped punchinh Nato as he fell unconscious, "How many times has he done this to you"

"Three, three times not including this time"

"If I ever see him touch you ever again, there won't be a force on this earth that will stop me. Do you understand?"

Korra nodded.

Randy picked up Nato and flung the a%^$ole out the door. "DON'T EVER COME BACK YOU, B******"

After that day, Randy became very protective of Korra, and Nato and Korra broke up the next morning, and Nato got a black eye from Korra to make sure he got the message.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's chapter so enjoy!

Two new kids pulled up in their cars to school, the black haired one in his usual style was Mako, the other was Bolin, they are the Anderson brothers.

"So this Republic City High. This gonna be interesting" said Bolin.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with" said Mako.

Mako and Bolin, walk thru the front doors and head to the Auditorium, they got lost (they're from the Fire Nation) and asked a girl which way is the auditorium, "Right down the hall".

"Thanks, we're new here, I'm Mako, Mako Anderson, and this is my brother Bolin"

"Hi, I'm Korra, Korra Hishoragi"

"Nice to meet you Korra" said Mako as he blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Mako" said Korra, also blushing.

"Well I gotta see you around" said Korra.

"See ya..." said Mako.

Korra POV

'No, I can't like someone not since Nato...' thought Korra.

Mako POV

'She's really beautiful...No Mako keep your head straight. It's my first day I can't ruin it' thought Mako.

General POV

The rest of the day up until lunch was really uneventful.

Korra sat by Asami at there own table when Korra spotted Mako and Bolin, and she waved them over.

"Hey Mako what's up"

"Not much"

"Korra. who's your friend here?" asked Asami.

"Oh, this is Mako and Bolin Anderson, they're from the Fire Nation" said Korra. "Mako, Bolin, this is my best friend Asami Sato".

"Nice to meet you, Asami" said Mako.

"Hello" said Bolin, who couldn't hide his blushing.

The little group talked about little things about annoying teachers are and what not, until...

"Hey Korra, who's that guy who just walked in? He's giving you a ugly look" asked Mako.

Korra turned and took a quick look, "Umm, that's my ex-boyfriend, Nato Shirami, he's been giving me that look since we broke up".

Mako just shrugged it off and went back to his sandwich.

He keep an eye on Nato, until Nato got up and made a beeline for Korra.

Mako got ready to get up if he came near her.

Korra noticed this and took a quick glance behind her and saw Nato coming. She was about to get up when Nato put a hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat and whispered "Where do you think yo-"

He didn't finish because a fist met his face, Mako's face.

"Why you little..." said Nato.

"Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you" threatened Mako.

"You'll regret that" said Nato before storming off.

Then, Randy came walking over and glanced at Mako, "Why did you that?"

"He looked like he was threatening her so, I threatened him"

"You got guts new kid, and thanks for helping my sister out there"

Randy walked back to his friends' table and Korra stopped blushing.

"Thanks for the help Mako but, I can take care of myself"

"Ok, I'll remember that".

Mako POV

'I promise he won't touch you ever again' thought Mako.

The following two periods were agonizing as he didn't have them with...Korra

'Dang it, I can't stop think about her' thoght Mako as he mentally slapped himself.

As the bell rang for the final period Mako realized he was in the same class with Korra, he felt at ease knowing she was okay.

Korra POV

Korra saw Mako in her final period, she felt her heart skip a beat, 'No I can't and I don't'

General POV

After class, Mako walked with Korra out ot the parking lot. Korra walked over to her motorcycle and said bye to Mako as he got into his red fox Ford F-150 extended Crew cab edition. Mako chuckled as she drove off, he really liked that girl, but she like him.


	3. Chapter 2

So Korra rides off and Mako just looks at her as she rides off into the distance. He turns to go to his truck and sees Nato leaning on his truck.

"Hey Dumbass, you want to get between me and my girlfriend, your crazy so I'll just bust your skull and I won't kill you" said Nato, as he cracked his knuckles.

Mako just started backing up, until he backed up to the but, Nato just kept advancing.

Nato swung at Mako's head, but Mako ducked and gave him an uppercut right to the chin.

Nato started staggering back and Mako just took the chance to kick him in the stomach and dash for his truck and took off out of there.

"Shit, this is going to suck" said Mako to himself.

The next day, Mako walked into school, limping on his left leg that he sprained running from Nato.

Korra waved to him and he limped his way over to Korra.

"What happened to you?" asked Korra.

"Nothing, I just sprained my ankle"

"Doing what?"

"Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope, so what happened?"

Mako sighed, "Your Ex, he tried to bash my skull in"

Korra went and got her worried face on, "Why?"

"Because... I was talking to you and... because i punched him in the face"

"Mako, I g-gotta go, see ya later" said Korra before running down the hall.

'Now, I know I have to stay away from Mako' thought Korra.

'I love her but... I don't want Nato or anyone coming in between us to hurt her' thought Mako.

After school (there were football tryouts and Mako made the team for QB), Mako was walking out of the locker room and saw Nato yelling in Korra's face. That was the final straw. Mako dropped his stuff and tackled him (tackled him like an elephant) and began beating the life, (not the shit out of him like Randy), out of Nato. Korra just slumped to the ground and started crying. Mako gave Nato another punch to make sure he was unconscious and ran next to Korra.

"Its okay now" said Mako with a very soft voice. Korra grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried in his arms. He held her tight. "He won't bother you ever again". Korra looked up at him and Mako at her he put his forehead on her's and he started to lean down and she leaned up until they kissed, (Hurray!)

Korra quickly broke it and said "T-thanks" and ran off.

"Korra wait"

But she was already gone.

Mako knew then and there I can't hide these feelings. I love Korra Hishoragi.


	4. Chapter 3

Bolin was smiling from ear to ear, in a very creepy fashion.

*Flashback*

Bolin and Asami were talking to each other in the hallway on their way to class and Bolin finally got the courage to ask Asami.

"Asami, w-will you go on a date with me?" asked Bolin.

"Sure why not, I need some fun" said Asami.

*End of Flashback*

"Bo, why are you smiling?" asked Mako.

"Oh it's nothing"

"That's a lie"

"Ok, I asked Asami out and she said 'sure'"

"Ok well it wont be easy for me"

"Why?"

"Cause it's Korra, when is that ever easy?"

"Good point"

**(line break)**

Korra was walking to class and she saw something and her heart dropped like lead.

Mako was making out with the high school w**** in front of her locker.

"Hell No" said Korra.

Mako looked up to see Korra, he quickly shoved the w**** away.

"Korra it's not-"

"Save your excuses" said Korra before running away from Mako.

"Korra wait, please"

Korra didn't stop but avoided Mako all day until the incident.

It was lunch time and Korra was sitting near the door of the lunch room to get out of there fast so she wouldn't have to talk to Mako, but Mako wasn't her concern anymore.

Nato had walked in and grabbed her behind the neck and walked her to an empty classroom and threw her against a desk.

"If you make a sound, my switch blade might accidentally go into your gut" said Nato showing her his switch blade.

Mako seeing Nato lead Korra out of the cafeteria followed them, thankfully the classroom door had a small window and Mako saw Nato take his shirt off and say loudly to her

"Korra, your not going to be a virgin anymore."

That was crossing the line. Mako bursted through the door grabbed Nato and slammed his head onto one of the desks and broke it. Mako then, picked up Nato and threw him in the hallway and slammed him into a locker. Nato fell to the ground and Mako got on top of him and began to choke Nato, when Randy walked into the hallway and pulled Mako off him, "What's your problem, Mako?"

"What he did to Korra" said Mako before going back to beating the shit out of Nato and began to choke him again.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY YOU B******" roared Mako.

Randy looked at Mako. "Randy, I'm taking Korra home. So if you want to explain some stuff hide him in a closet and you might have to ride Korra's bike home."

Mako walked into the classroom and picked up the crying Korra and put her in his truck.

Mako started up his truck and drover her to her house, and thankfully her parents weren't home. He took her up to her room and layed her down in bed, and then layed down next to her as she cried into his shirt.

"Its ok, its ok." said Mako


	5. Chapter 4

It has been two days since Nato attempted to r*** Korra, and Korra hasn't said a word to Mako and Mako was getting worried.

"Mako, you need to calm down. I'm sure she has her reasons for not talking to you." said Bolin.

"I don't know Bo, it just seems like it has been forever since I talked to her." said Mako.

"Well, There's someone I want you to meet, I met him at school and he is the craziest guy in school."

"Who?"

"Hey Tahno, you come in now"

"Hello people, I'm Tahno**(a little creepy right)** and I'm gay so ladies I'm sorry." said Tahno

"A little creep but other wise ok" said Mako.

**(Line Break)**

The next day at school, Mako finally saw Korra. He walked up to her and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and she turned and looked up at him **(She's a little shorter than him)**

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" asked Mako.

"Because I was thinking over"

"Thinking what over?"

"Thinking about us"

"And?"

"I'll go out with you, if you stay away from the w**** and s***"

"Deal" said Mako quickly, "I missed you, I love you Korra, more than anything else in the world"

"I love you too" said Korra before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him and he kissed her back **(Love is beautiful isn't it)**. They broke the kiss and Mako headed for class that he didn't have with Korra, he frowned.

Asami walked over to Korra, "Is it official? Are you two together?"

Korra mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Asami.

"Yes" said Korra "Yes we're together"

"I knew it. Now we can go on double dates since I'm dating Bolin"

**(Hurray, But not so fast don't celebrate just yet)**

Mako was at home sitting on the couch watching Graceland, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Bolin.

Bolin opened the door and Mako looked to see who it was and he rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"Hi, Uncle Joe" said Bolin to the stranger.

"What do you want Uncle Joe?" asked Mako **(Joe is the f***ed up uncles that aren't really family but are like part of the family and do bad s***).**

"What, no 'hi uncle Joe', Mako?" said Joe.

"You can go to hell for all I care" said Mako.

"Bo, go upstairs, me and uncle Joe have to talk" said Mako with Venom in his words.

"Ok bro" said Bolin before heading upstairs.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to win a fight for me"

"Not happening"

"Well, maybe you need some persuasion? Your mom maybe?" said Joe.

"She's out of town and don't you think about touching my dad or he'll rip your arm off"

"Your brother?"

"He'll break your arms and legs before you touch him"

"Well, what about that one girl? Blue eye, brown hair with some blonde in it. She sure is pretty. I'd hate for anything to happen to her"

"YOU TOUCH HER I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB JOE, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" roared Mako.

"Ok, ok. I see I can't persuade you yet but you will fight for me"

"In your dreams. Now. Get. Out" growled Mako.

After Joe left, Mako jumped in his truck and drove to Korra's house, and made sure that no one was following him.

**Meanwhile at Korra's house**

Korra was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, with her parents on a business trip to Ba Sing Sa, she had to clean the kitchen. She heard someone come in through the front door, thinking it was Randy she headed for the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when a gun was pointed at her head.

"Start walking back to the room you just came from" said the masked man, holding a gun.

Korra did as she was told and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sir, take whatever you want just don't shot me" said Korra.

"I will, after I kill you first" said the Masked Man as he cocked his gun.

Then there was a knocking at the door. "Who is that?" hissed the masked man.

"My boyfriend probably"

"Tell him to come in"

"Come in" shouted Korra.

"Korra where are you?" asked Mako.

"In the kitchen"

"Korra, I'm glad you-" said Mako, before seeing the gun.

"Sorry Kid nothing personal" said the masked man, before shooting Mako in the chest.

Korra screamed and grabbed the steak knife from the counter and stabbed the masked man right in the heart. Korra ran over to Mako and pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

"Hello, this 911 dispatch"

"Hello I need an ambulance, my boyfriend just got shot"

"An ambulance is on it's way we're tracing your phone now"

"Mako, hold on a little bit please" cried Korra as she closed her eyes, she opened them again and police and paramedics were surrounding them, she closed them again and woke up in the same hospital room as Mako. She smiled and tried to sit up but felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She looked down at it and saw a bandage. She'd been shot when she stabbed the masked man in the chest. She laid back down and fell asleep again, smiling knowing that Mako was safe and alive.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Together?**

It has been two days since Nato attempted to r*** Korra, and Korra hadn't said a word to Mako and Mako was getting worried.

"Mako, you need to calm down. I'm sure she has her reasons for not talking to you" said Bolin.

"I don't know Bo. It just seems like it has been forever since I talked to her." said Mako.

"Well, there's someone I want you to meet. I met him at school and he is the craziest guy in school."

"Who?"

"Hey Tahno, you can come in now."

"Hello people, I'm Tahno and I'm gay so ladies I'm sorry." Tahno said.

"A little creepy but otherwise okay." Mako said.

**(Line Break)**

The next day at school, Mako finally saw Korra. He walked up to her and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist and she turned around and looked up at him. **(She's a little shorter than him)**

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Mako asked.

"Because I was thinking over it."

"Thinking what over?"

"Thinking about us."

"And?"

"I'll go out with you, if you stay away from that w**** and s****."

"Deal." Mako said quickly. "I missed you and I love you Korra more than anything else in the world."

"I love you too." Korra said before wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him. He kissed her back. **(Love is beautiful isn't it.) **They broke the kiss and Mako headed for class that he didn't have with Korra. He frowned.

Asami walked over to Korra. "Is it official? Are you two together?"

Korra mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Asami asked.

"Yes." Korra said. "Yes. We're together."

"I knew it. Now we can go on a double date since I'm dating Bolin."

Mako was at home sitting on the couch watching Graceland, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Bolin said.

Bolin opened the door and Mako looked to see who it was and he rolled his eyes and mumbled somehting under his breath.

"Hi, Uncle Joe." Bolin said to the stranger.

"What do you want Joe?" Mako asked.

"What? 'No, Hi Uncle Joe, Mako." Joe said.

"You can go to hell for all I care." Mako said.

"Bo, go upstairs. Me and Uncle Joe need to have a talk." Mako said with venom in his words.

"Ok Bro." Bolin said before heading upstairs.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to win a fight for me."

"Not happening."

"Well. maybe you need some persuasion. Your mom maybe?" Joe said.

"She's out of town and don't think about touching my dad. He will rip your arm off." Mako replied.

"Your brother?"

"He'll break your arms and legs before you can even touch him."

"Well, what about that one girl? One with blue eyes and brown hair that has some blonde in it. She sure is pretty. I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

"YOU TOUCH HER I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB JOE. DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Mako roared.

"Ok Ok. I see I can't persuade you yet but you will fight for me."

"In your dreams Now, get out!" growled Mako.

After Joe left, Mako jumped in his truck and drove off to Korra's house making sure that no one was following him.

**Meanwhile at Korra's House**

Korra was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, with her parents on a business trip to Ba Sing Sa, she had to clean the kitchen. She heard someone come in through the front door, thinking it was Randy, she headed for the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when a gun was pointed at her head.

"Start walking back to the place you just came from." The masked man said while still holding the gun to her head.

Korra did as she was told and walked back to the kitchen.

"Sir, take whatever you want but just don't shot me." Korra said with fear in her voice.

"I will. After I kill you first." The masked man said as he cocked his gun.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is that?" Hissed the mask man.

"My boyfriend probably."

"Tell him to come in."

"Come in." Korra shouted.

"Korra? Where are you?" Mako called out.

"In the kitchen."

"Korra, I'm glad you-" Mako got cut off from his sentence when he saw the gun being held to Korra's head.

"Sorry Kid nothing personal." The masked man said before shooting Mako in the chest.

Korra screamed grabbed the steak knife that was on the counter. She went up to the masked man and stabbed him right in the chest. Then she ran over to Mako and pulled her cellphone out and called 911.

"Hello, this is 911 dispatch."

"Hello I need an ambulance. My boyfriend just got shot."

"An ambulance is on it's way. We are tracing your phone now."

"Mako, hold on for a little bit please." Korra cried out as she closed her eyes out. She opened her eyes again when the police and paramedics were surrounding the house. She closed them once again. When she woke up, she saw that she was in the same hospital bed as Mako was in. She smiled and tried to sit up but felt an excruciating pain in her abdomen. She looked down at it and saw that a bandage was wrapped around it. She had been shot when she stabbed the masked man in the chest. She laid back down and fell asleep again knowing that Mako was not only safe but also alive.


End file.
